In digital communication systems, frequency selectivity and time variability in a transmission path arise because of multipath fading caused by transmission signals being reflected by buildings or the like or Doppler variations caused by the movement of terminals. In such a multipath environment, a received signal becomes a signal in which a transmission symbol and a symbol arriving after a delay time interfere with each other.
For such a transmission path having frequency selectivity, a single carrier (SC) block transmission method has recently attracted attention in order to acquire the best receiving characteristics (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1 listed below). The single carrier block transmission method can reduce the peak power compared with an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) transmission method, which is multi carrier (MC) block transmission (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 2 listed below).
Meanwhile, in the digital communication systems, it has been a task to improve a signal transmission speed. Thus, for improvement of the signal transmission speed, in multi carrier block transmission, there has been proposed a Faster than Nyquist transmission technique by which transmission can be performed faster than the Nyquist rate (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 3 listed below).